Siempre un cachorro
by Kida Luna
Summary: ¿Tú harías lo que fuese para ver a esa persona feliz? Es decir, ¿darías vueltas, ladrarías alto y moverías la cola sólo para verle sonreír? ¿No importa si ya no te presta tanta atención como antes? ¿Sí? Entonces tú debes entenderme... ¿FArf?


_Sinopsis:_ ¿Tú harías lo que fuese para ver a esa persona feliz? Es decir, ¿darías vueltas, ladrarías alto y moverías la cola sólo para verle sonreír? ¿No importa si ya no te presta tanta atención como antes? ¿Sí? Entonces tú debes entenderme... ¿FArf?

_Siempre un cachorro_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo único_

Miré las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por el otro lado de la ventana, de arriba abajo, derecha-izquierda, húmedas e inquietas. Pegué mi nariz al cristal y pronto sentí su frío colarse dentro de mi cabeza para mandar escalofríos a toda mi espalda. Chillé bajito, decidiendo alejar el rostro de allí.

Bajé la cabeza y miré el suelo.

El sonido de las sábanas removerse detrás de mí llamó mi atención, así que giré mi cabeza por inercia.

-"Mmm… Vivio, come tus verduras, por favor…"

El susurro amortiguado por la almohada solamente me hizo parpadear antes de volver la vista al frente. Admiré mi reflejo en la ventana, totalmente empapado y muriéndose de frío en la tormenta matinal.

Era demasiado temprano aún y el cielo estaba completamente lleno de nubarrones negros y grises. Los gemidos de Fate, que dormía por primera vez en casa desde hacía semanas, fueron ahogados una y otra vez por la almohada rellena de plumas.

A pesar de que me sentía alegre de tenerla de vuelta, y que pudiese descansar hoy domingo, no podía evitar el mantener mi mirada pegada a la tormenta que se desataba afuera.

Miraba a lo lejos, quizás tan lejos que mis ojos no sabían qué es lo que estaban buscando entre tanta agua. El tranquilo tic tac del reloj en la mesa de noche acompañó mi silencio un rato más, hasta que finalmente Fate decidió despertarse.

Fue sólo cuando su voz somnolienta me llamó que yo noté que se había levantado.

-"¿Está lloviendo?" –preguntó sorprendida.

Ella retiró la mano que restregaba su ojo y se sentó en la cama, incrédula de que estuviese tan cansada como para no haber escuchado los truenos o sentido el reflejo de los relámpagos sobre sus párpados.

-"Ha estado lloviendo toda la mañana –aclaré, volviendo la vista por tercera vez a la ventana del cuarto que compartíamos-. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Descansada –respondió con su usual tono suave y gentil-. ¿Qué haces allí? Ven, déjame darte los buenos días."

Me puse de pie y me di la vuelta, bajé del alféizar de un brinco. Caminé hasta la cama de Fate, sin prisa; cuando me hallé cerca, di un salto alto para poder alcanzar el tope, pero aún así, tuve que rascar el borde de la camilla para no caerme al piso.

Fate tan sólo rió.

-"Déjame ayudarte."

Sus manos tomaron mis costados antes de que la gravedad me jalase abajo. La miré de inmediato, en lo que me tenía suspendida en el aire, y la seguí mirando aún después de que me llevó contra su pecho para abrazarme con cariño.

-"Buenos días, Arf. ¿Has sido un buen cachorro?"

-"¡Woof!"

Plegué las orejas y meneé la cola apenas, consciente de que la reacción de Fate sería sonreír y cerrar los ojos. A pesar de mis acciones, me sentí como el reflejo que admiraba antes por la ventana.

Húmedo y temblando hasta los huesos.

-"¿Arf?"

Fate acarició mi cabeza con una mano antes de levantarme el mentón con la otra para verme.

-"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? –su ceño se frunció en preocupación-. ¿Te duele algo?"

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

Volví a ladrar y volví a mover la cola, a lo que Fate se mostró más aliviada. Retiró las sábanas y me puso en el piso, para después levantarse ella.

-"Voy a preparar el desayuno."

Fate no dijo más. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió. Yo, por supuesto, la seguí aún sin que me dijese nada; era lo que siempre hacía. Fate peleaba como una Enforcer, Fate cuidaba de Vivio cuando iba a ver a Nanoha y la hacía de madre, y Fate simplemente era Fate en días como éstos.

Días que eran escasos, raros, pero preciados para mí aún si para ella eran sólo días de descanso.

Cuando Fate volvía a su departamento, luego de misiones, yo me sentía feliz porque ella me prestaba atención. No es que se olvidase de mí, pero me gustaba sentir que por una vez en mucho tiempo, volvía a prestarme atención.

Tragué saliva y suspiré desganada.

Vi a Fate desaparecer en la cocina mientras yo bajaba salto por salto las escaleras, despacio para no tropezar y caerme.

Un trueno tronó fuertísimo justo en el momento en que hube bajado todos los peldaños. Dirigí mi mirada a la ventana en la sala y me quedé allí, contemplando la lluvia de nuevo.

Pensé –sentí- como si de repente yo estuviera allá afuera, sucia y cansada, realmente cansada de andar por la vida donde todos me observaban como un pobre perro más de la calle.

Lastimoso y abandonado.

Aquel sentimiento me apretó el corazón y dejé mis orejas caer. La imagen de una niña de 7 años, con la melena rubia empapada y los ojos borgoñas reflejando mi figura en el suelo, vino a mí. En un instinto mi cola se meneó un poco, recordando el día en que Fate la niña me cargó con sus manos y me dio un hogar y una vida bajo sus alas.

Durante esa horrible lluvia, tan parecida a la de hoy, Fate me dio un propósito.

Suspiré una vez más y me dirigí a la cocina, donde la vi cortando vegetales y prendiendo el fuego en la estufa. Estudié la alegría en sus perezosos ojos rojos. Traté de sonreír.

Caminé hasta sus pies, di tres vueltas y me senté muy cerca de ellos para sentir su calor. Fate me sonrió y se inclinó para acariciarme la cabeza.

Yo cerré los ojos.

Ella siguió picando la comida. Así era.

Fate era una orgullosa Enforcer de la División Seis, una de las mejores. Y yo era su familiar.

Yo era siempre el cachorro al que daba palmaditas en el lomo y gustaba de oír ladrar y ver mover la cola. Era yo quien hacía marometa y media junto a un montón de boberías durante los pocos días en que el año me permitía tenerla conmigo.

La verdad es que no me importaba. Yo perseguiría mi propia cola si eso hace a Fate feliz. Por eso no me molesta permanecer en mi forma de cachorro.

Porque en esos breves momentos, como hoy, sé que Fate va a cuidar de mí, se va a sentar y a platicar conmigo; me prestará atención, me hará mimos y se reirá de las cosas estúpidas y sin sentido que yo diga.

Entonces será la perfecta excusa para abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la he extrañado. Ella me devolverá el abrazo y yo pensaré en lo bastante que me hace falta, pero jamás se lo diré porque no quiero verla triste ni quiero ser egoísta.

Me conformaré con unas pocas horas a su lado. Yo soy su familiar, sólo existo para protegerla, aunque a estas alturas me duele saber que hay otras personas que pueden protegerla mejor que yo. Me acurruqué un poco más mientras me preguntaba a mí misma si lo hacía por el sabor amargo en mi boca o por el frío de afuera.

Contuve un suspiro.

Los ojos tristes de Zafira regresaron a mí entonces, con la mirada del perro que tiene un techo, tres comidas y la diaria compañía de un cálido dueño; esa mirada que me decía que frente a él sólo ve a un perro que pareciera se la ha pasado vagando en las calles con lluvia durante la mayor parte de su vida.

Uno más de esos perros que se pasean mojados y fríos, echados fielmente al peldaño de una puerta de entrada; allí, sin moverse, esperando a que el dueño que casi no viene venga hoy por fin a casa y lo deje pasar a cobijarse de la tormenta.

Sacudí la cabeza de golpe y un estornudo se escapó por mi boca y nariz. Oí la risa tranquila de Fate mientras me decía que ya estaba la comida.

Yo sólo me puse de pie y la seguí al comedor como el cachorro que soy. El mismo cachorro que quiere olvidar la mirada de Zafira; y que sin embargo, sabe que es sólo eso, un cachorro.

Siempre el cachorro de Fate, nada más.

Siempre la que aúlla cuando ella no está presente, porque no desea hacerla sentir mal.

Siempre esperando.

Igual a un perro más.

-"Está un poco caliente, así que ten cuidado."

-"Gracias, Fate" –sonreí y agité la cola.

-"De nada. Si tienes más hambre me avisas, ¿vale?"

-"¡Woof!"

Fate rió.

-"Buen provecho, Arf."

Aquel día se me pasó muy rápido. Los dos siguientes igual; por lo que enseguida, me encontré sentada en el umbral de la puerta, ahí donde Fate tenía una sombrilla en mano y una maleta en la otra.

-"En tres días comienza mi próxima misión –se agachó para estar a mi altura-. Me gustaría pasar un tiempo con Nanoha y Vivio, entonces –la mano en mi cabeza suavizó el chillido que se escondía en mi garganta-. Vendré a visitarte antes de que me vaya."

Abrí los ojos cuando su mano se retiró, y los sentí temblar. Afuera llovía a cántaros y el viento golpeaba el impermeable negro de Fate. De nuevo, volví a sentirme como el día en que la conocí, excepto que esta vez era totalmente lo opuesto.

Ella se despedía de mí y yo sólo quería echarme a llorar.

Cuando su mirada preocupada continuó mirándome, moví la cola y ladré en un intento por parecer contenta. Mi nariz se retorció y me pregunté por qué si los perros no podían llorar, sus gestos físicos tenían que ser tan obvios para demostrar la tristeza que sentían.

-"Está bien, Arf –percibí sus brazos cargarme y apreté mis patitas contra su pecho al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza para verle la cara-. Volveré, sabes que sí. Sé un buen cachorro, ¿vale?"

Asentí despacito.

Ser un cachorro era lo que yo era para Fate, y por alguna razón que todavía no comprendía, me sofocaba el pecho saber que me cuidaban y trataban como a una simple mascota.

Pero yo quería a Fate. Cerré los párpados y me dije en mi mente, que si así podía estar a su lado aunque fuese muy pocas veces, yo seguiría siendo su fiel mascota.

-"¡Waw!"

Un gimoteo escapó de mi boca mientras movía mi cabeza a los lados, consciente y asustada de que los brazos de Fate me separaban de ella para poder devolverme al piso. El abandono de su calor en mi cuerpo, y el frío de los mosaicos blancos del apartamento, hicieron que mis orejas se doblaran hacia atrás y mi cola cayera sin fuerzas.

Vi a Fate erguirse y yo sentí como si ella me estuviera abandonando. Los ojos tristes de mi dueña y los ojos melancólicos de Zafira entraron a mi cabeza al mismo tiempo, provocando que mi cuerpo temblase mientras yo permanecía sentada en el umbral de la puerta.

Con la sombrilla en mano, Fate me dijo adiós y se dio la media vuelta. Yo no me moví de mi sitio. Vi su sombra caminar bajo la lluvia, con mis ojos que temblaban pero que no derramaban ni una sola lágrima aún cuando me moría por hacerlo.

Extrañaba a Fate.

Extrañaba a la niña que me salvó y solía jugar todos los días conmigo.

La niña que me alimentaba y gustaba de jalonear mis orejas, aún cuando yo aullase de dolor.

A veces, me lastimaba pensar en que entre Fate más crecía, más tiempo y más interés en mí perdía. Ya no pasaba las tardes persiguiéndome ni tampoco se sentaba conmigo en las noches frente a la chimenea.

Me divertía con ironía el pensar que como a un juguete, poco a poco se perdía la emoción de darme tanta atención.

Yo tenía bastantes amigos y familia también, claro. Mas sólo una persona importante para mí. Mi dueña: Fate.

Porque fue la primera en sostenerme en sus brazos y sonreírme.

Fue quien me puso un nombre, aún si no es el más original de todos, y quien me brindó un hogar.

Di la vuelta y empujé la puerta con mi cabeza para cerrarla. Me dirigí al tapete en el centro de la sala; luego de dar vueltas alrededor de mí misma, me dejé caer sin más. Crucé mis cuartos delanteros y apoyé la cabeza en ellos.

Cuando cerré los párpados, el sonido de los truenos se convirtió en las risas infantiles de Fate, la pequeña que acariciaba mi lomo con su mano mientras Linith nos traía dos tazas de leche tibia.

El fuego en la chimenea cayendo en nuestros rostros.

Abrí los ojos y un relámpago iluminó la estancia a oscuras. Alcé la cabeza para mirar hacia la ventana; vi entonces mi propio reflejo empapado y frío, devolviéndome la mirada.

Eché la cabeza de nuevo. Junté los párpados de nuevo.

Sólo restaba esperar.

Pedir que quienes podían cuidar de Fate mejor que yo lo hicieran, y que quienes podían hacerla más feliz así lo hicieran.

Después de todo, yo era sólo un cachorro.

Un cachorro esperando a que la puerta se abriera para poder ser feliz.

Siempre un cachorro, al fin y al cabo.

Uno que te quiere mucho, Fate.

Aún si apenas puede verte…

_Fin._

Sé que debería estar escribiendo algo más feliz, pero esta noche no me he sentido para con ello. De todos modos, mi promesa de hacer algo más alegre sigue en pie, así que espero sacar algo cortito en unos días.

No sé si esto podría considerarse un FArf –qué gracioso suena-, así que lo dejo a la imaginación de cada quien.

Solamente tenía curiosidad en lo poco que Arf y Fate salen juntas conforme avanzaba el anime. Y pensé que tal vez, a veces, a Arf le gustaría ser algo más que un cachorro de uno o dos días de la semana.

Como siempre, gracias sinceras a quienes se toman la molestia de leer. Disculpas de nuevo por el trago amargo.

Saludos.

Kida Luna.


End file.
